My beautiful pink angel
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: What happens when an angel falls in love with the mortal she's supposed to guard? Read and find out how a computerfreak became an angel's lover. Koumi.


**Hello Digimon fans! I am here again. I decided to write a story about a pink angel and her computer-freak-lover. This is not my favorite couple, I just liked the idea, and this is for you, JyouraKoumi! I formed my ideas down, and here it is. Hope you like it!**

**Mimi is an angel, and Koushiro is a mortal boy, the one she is supposed to guard.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

When she woke up that morning, Mimi immediately remembered it was her turn to wake the rest of the angels up. She yawned gently and pulled her pinkish silk bed sheets. She covered her head and dived into her pillow. She didn't want to leave her warm bed for anything in the whole holy sky. But she couldn't ignore that voice yelling her name.

"MIMI-CHAN? Where are you? You're supposed to wake all the angels up today!" A Voice yelled.

"Oh, no...Can't they wake up by themselves?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi-chan!"

"Ok, ok! I'm up." Mimi said. She wore her white dress, shook her feathers and got out of her room. She walked straight to the big gong that was hunged between the white clouds and hit it. "WAKE UP ANGELS! A NEW DAY IS...A NEW DAY HAS COME!" Mimi yelled.

All the angels got up quikly, got dressed and they headed to the big table were they always had breakfast. Mimi followed as she tried to guess what duties did she have for this day.

"Well well, my little angels...Good morning!" The Voice said

"Good morning Kami-sama!" All the angels responded.

"Today it's a very special day for all of you. After you eat, I will announce you the names of the mortals that you'll be guarding for all of their lives!" The Voice said as the little colorfull angels were having their breakfast.

The breakfast's time went on without many happenings, the little angels talked about mumble jumble, each different color team talked about a different thing, and you could hear soft whispers, short giggles and barely some laughs. They were all happpy because this day was very important. They have at last prooved that they were able to guard a mortal, and their dear Kami-sama would give them responsibility! All the angels were very very happy.

Then He stood up and opeed a very long paper

"The names of the mortal that each of you will from now on guard are here. And here we are. The light blue team firstly!" He said and He started reading. When all the 'blue' mortals were gone, the 'green' ones took turn. The angels of the green team were too many, and so were the mortals they would guard. But the list wasn;t so big, and He finished reading sometime. Then there were these angels from the yellow team. These were the younger ones, so they were the ones that would guard the newborn babies and the infants.

Mimi started thinking that this was getting really boring, when she heard Him saying "And now it's your turn, my beautiful pink angels!"... It was hers and her team's time! He began reading the long long parchment that corresponded them, and..._Hey, what was that?_ _Why isn;t he reading my name? Where is my name?_ Mimi wondered.

He didn't seem to notice Mimi was annoyed, so he continued. "Jenny-chan, you 'll guard Yujiro Nakashima. Lilly-chan, you'll guard Toyotomi Ashikaga. Sakura-chan, you'll guard Yahiko Iyemitsu. Corrina-chan, you'll guard Naoji Kimura. Martina-chan, you'll guard Oda Sumitada. Aoki-chan, you'll guard Yuji Hideyoshi, and last..." He said, but Mimi have already stopped listening to him. She was dissapointed; she thought He have forgotten her. She sighed in depression, and then lheard her name. "...Mimi-chan, you 'll guard Koushiro Izumi." He finished his sentence.

Mimi woke from her deep daydreaming-sleep and looked at Him as he gave them instructions.

"Attention now my angels. You are now responsible creatures. You are able to save your dependants, but in no way must you appear to them in reality. Only in their dreams. You must be by their side day and night, keeping them away from temptations, protecting them from anything and most of all, from bad or evil yamis. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kami-sama" said submissively all the little angels.

"Great. Now you are all allowed to go and start your responsible duties." Kami said and all the angels stood up.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Well well, one typical day at the sky...As I imagine it. Did ya like the beginnin' ? Oh, I'm so confused! I know what I'm going to write next, but I need to form it...I'll delay it a week or so, because of school. See ya!**


End file.
